


I'd Do It Again

by hobiwanisfine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut, anakin loves his girlfriend, anakin loves you in a skirt, anakin loves your ass, anakin wants to get your pregnant, birthday girl reader, it's my birthday, porn with a kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine
Summary: It's your birthday and you and Ani have nice sex.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	I'd Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'll write smut if I want to because I am horny.

“Fuck, I can’t believe it’s finally here. Do I get to cash in on that bet now?”

Anakin just smiles and shakes his head at you, rubbing his hands up and down your sides.

“Of course, you just have to do one thing for me first.” 

You nod and he pulls you in for a kiss. Your lips meet and you instantly know where this was going. You had been talking to him about it for a couple months now. You smile and your hands find their way down to the button on his jeans, slowly popping it before pulling his zipper down slowly.

Anakin reciprocates and moves to unzip your wonderfully tight skirt. You smile slightly into the kiss as he pulls back to look in your eyes.

“I love you so fucking much,” He kisses you above your right eyebrow.

“And I want to make this extra special,” He kisses your left cheekbone.

“So like I’m gonna do whatever you want.” He kisses your nose and pulls back to stare directly in your eyes.

“But not until after I put a fucking baby in you.” Your smiles look like mirror images of each other as they meet your eyes.

Suddenly, Anakin is pulling you to your bedroom and tossing you on the bed. Your hands trail up and down his body and your fingers hook underneath the undershirt, slowly sliding it up his torso and over his head. You lean back on his thighs, admiring his toned stomach and chest. 

He moans as you rake your nails over his strong thighs and you feel them shudder under your touch. You smile slightly and trail your eyes up his body. Anakin has his eyes on you, having propped himself up on his elbows to watch you closely. You bite your lip and send him a warm smile before making your way up to kiss him. 

Anakin flips you over so that he’s hovering over you, your legs hanging over the side of the bed. His hands find their way to your shirt and he pulls it over your head, his hands instantly coming to your tits. He pinches your nipples between his fingers and pulls you in for another kiss. Your legs wrap around his waist and you grind yourself into his hard cock. 

You let your hands travel down his torso before you grasp his length in your hands, slowly guiding it toward your entrance. Anakin pulls away from the kiss to look you in the eyes and you smile. He pushes into you as you keep eye contact.

You moan out as you stretch around his length. He quickly finds a rhythm and instantly has you coming apart at the seams. Something about the way he fucks you makes you fall apart, and you the same to him. He drives in and out of you at a fast pace. Every thrust sending you up the bed as his lips continue to explore your skin.

He pounded into you, each time he got deeper until he found that perfect little spot inside of you. You moaned out and he smirked, driving himself into it harder and faster. You clenched around his cock as he continued his brutal assault, his fingers finding your nipples and rolling them around. Your breath hitched in your throat as the sensations began to build up, a certain feeling returning to the pit of your stomach. He picked up his pace at this, chasing his own release.

Suddenly, Anakin flips you over on your stomach and continues to pound into you. His hands plant themselves on your ass as a way to anchor himself, your cheeks moving forward with every blow from his hips. His pelvis smashing against you and his cock filling you, hitting the perfect spot everytime, has you coming undone with a yell of his name.

His own release coming soon after, spilling inside of you as he lets out a moan. His hips stutter to a stop as he comes down from his high. He flips you over and settles himself next to you, his head on your chest listening to your erratic heartbeat. You stay like this for a few minutes before you begin to calm your breathing.

“Wanna go one more time for good luck?” 

You look to Anakin as he chuckles to himself and smiles looking into your eyes.

“Yeah, and then you can cash in on that bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, rather uninspired if I do say so myself. I always tend to dislike my Anankin fics. I think it's because I'm very hard on myself because I read such great writing on this platform and I feel like I don't amount to it. idk
> 
> So I'm unsure about what to do next, seeing as this ~700 word piece of crap took my 20 days to finish. I'm thinking I might finish up Over and Under because there's only one more piece for that. (!*threesome*!) But, I could also add another piece to Skywalker's Book of Shadows, I have a lot of ideas for that one.
> 
> I'm also thinking about starting a multi-chapter work, but that would be more like just straight romance, but that's where I excel I think, I write very poetically so I think I could do some really cool poetry-esque pieces for our lovely boy.
> 
> Let me know what you wanna see, and as always I love hearing what you think so feel free to comment! <3


End file.
